


Can’t Hide What We Are About

by NicoSavage24



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little fluff plus a little angst plus a lot of humor, An Awkward Dinner, BayLynch, Becky really loves her leather, Charlotte and Andrade are mentioned, F/F, Mikaze is mentioned, Sasha being the last to know about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: The awkward moment when Sasha Banks is the last to know about Bayley and Becky Lynch is dating. More awkward that all is realized during dinner. A sequel to Crazy How Things Are Coming Out In The Light.





	Can’t Hide What We Are About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunter8056](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunter8056/gifts).

> Huge shoutout to one of my favorite, avid readers and biggest critic of my content. I remember after reading the comment of yours about a sequel about Sasha finding out about Becky and Bayley, I had to immediately put it together. To be honest, I had this completed within a few days but I had to step away from here for awhile but other than that, I hope you enjoy.

Sasha is amazed at the marvelous talent displayed on the recent episode of America’s Got Talent, but her growls from her stomach seems get more louder and obvious as the aroma of garlic butter shrimp scampi comes from the kitchen and fills the living room, making Sasha’s taste buds become watery.

“Bay, please tell me your done. My stomach keeps on whining!” Sasha called out for Bayley as the rumbles in her stomach makes her rub it in hunger.

“Well tell your stomach to quit complaining, I’m already sharing your plate!” Bayley responds loudly as she lays out the angel hair pasta on the plate then the garlic-covered shrimp.

Sasha made a last minute trip to the Bay Area to visit her best friend Bayley. The two have been the best of friends since they made their careers in NXT and flourished big time in the main roster in WWE. Sasha has been taking a lot of free time away from WWE and has been taking the most of it, seeing life outside the ring.

After a hard earned night at Smackdown, Bayley wanted to treat Sasha with a home cooked dinner of her own. 

“Thank god.” Sasha sounded relieved about her dinner being ready then was alerted when she heard the doorbell rang.

“Oh. I’ll get the door. We’re you expecting company?” Sasha spoke out while she made her way to answer the door.

“Nah it would be just us. I didn’t invite anyone, who is it?” Bayley responded as she continued to share out the dinner.

Meanwhile, Sasha opens the door to see Becky stand by the door, with flowers in her hand.

“Becks!” Sasha yelled out Becky’s name and hugged her tightly as her appearance surprises Sasha.

Bayley nearly drops the glass container filled with the leftover shrimp scampi, thankfully it didn’t shatter. But her eyes were wide open like a shattering glass. She stopped what she was doing and see if it was all a ruse, turns out it wasn’t.

Bayley walked into Sasha giving Becky a massive hug, of course, there has been a bond between Becky and Sasha since the days at Full Sail. They have been catching up lately since Sasha has been on break from WWE for months.

While hugging Sasha, Becky caught glimpse of Bayley with her arms folded and her face looking like a murderous psychopath. 

“What are you doing here?” Sasha still in surprise, happily asked Becky.

“I can’t make a visit for my gir... my two best friends.” Becky was going to mention about visiting Bayley but forgetting that Sasha still doesn’t know about her and Bayley been dating for months.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasha is still in the dark about Bayley and Becky. Everyone in connection to the two including Charlotte knows about Becky and Bayley being a couple. They been trying to get a chance to tell Sasha but they couldn’t mantle up to tell her. 

“Well it’s a good thing you came, Bay made some shrimp scampi.” Sasha pointed out that they might have extras that can easily share for a plate for Becky.

“Ooh, my favorite. Well second favorite, nothing can’t top quinoa.” Becky smiled hard at the offer.

“I hope Bay have some more. Do you, Bay?” Sasha looks onto Bayley with a glaring smile.

“Ummm... Yes I actually have some. Hey Sasha, could you set the table and bring the plates out for me. I have to speak to Becks about something real quick. Privately” Bayley’s train of thought froze for a second but coming back in in motion. She then put on a fake smile to hide her surprise awkwardness.

“Okay. Not a problem.” Sasha obliges to help set up for dinner.

As soon as Sasha made her way into the kitchen, Bayley quickly walked towards Becky and nudged her arm while dragging her outside, hopefully not killing her for her occurrent surprise out the blue. 

“Hey, careful with the leather.” Becky shook off Bayley’s hand where it was grabbing largely of her black leather jacket.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bayley lowered her voice as the door was nearly shut as she wanted to talk to Becky outside.

“Well I’m sorry if I wanted to take the time to be with my woman. I did not know Sasha was going to be here.” Becky shrugged her shoulders.

“Cute but you do realize that she still doesn’t know.” Bayley nodded her head still upset by Becky.

“Yeah no thanks to you.” Becky scoffed back at Bayley never telling Sasha about them.

“Do not pin this on me. You haven’t told Charlotte the first time.” Bayley wagged her index finger, pointing sole at the fact this all started when Becky never mentioned to Charlotte in the first place.

“And miraculously she didn’t kill me.” Becky quipped back, thanking god she is not dead, for now.

“Whatever. We have to tell her.” Bayley annoyingly shakes her head. Her conscience leading her and Becky to tell Sasha everything.

“So I’ll be murdered in my leather jacket and end up on the eleven o’clock news?” Becky began to softly yell, fearing Sasha could kill Becky if she finds out.

“Forget the jacket. This is serious.” Bayley lightly tugs Becky’s jacket.

Suddenly, Sasha opened the door to see Bayley and Becky still in the middle of a conversation.

“What’s so serious you guys are talking about?” Sasha figuring out what was serious in Becky and Bayley’s private conversation.

“Umm. Umm... We were talking about....” Suddenly, Bayley and Becky were shook, looking for every excuse in the book to lie to Sasha .

“Sporks.” Becky randomly points her finger in the air.

“Sporks? What the f....” Bayley looks onto Becky and stares at her dumbfounded while mouthing at her.

“Yeah, sporks. Sporks is very important. More important than a fork and a spoon.” Becky stammers about how important sporks, hopefully Sasha didn’t take notice in the real part of this conversation.

“You both do realize it’s a combination of both.” Sasha starting out facts while looking weirdly at Bayley and Becky.

“Well yeah....” Becky and Bayley stared at each other.

“Come on. The food is nearly getting cold.” Sasha laughed back. She then asked for both women to come eat some dinner. 

As soon as Sasha makes her way to the dinner table, Bayley glances Sasha walking back as she snapped back at Becky.

“A spork, Becky. Really?” Bayley side-eyed Becky at bringing up of all things, a spork.

“It’s either talk about that or quinoa.” Becky put her arms up, pleading her case.

“Ay dios mio, it’s going to be a long night.” Bayley pinches the bridge of her nose, and letting out an exhale. 

A dinner where anything could go wrong could inevitably happen tonight.

***

So far, the dinner was going quite well. The collective moans from the three women over the savory and salivating taste of the home cooked food Bayley made.

“This is heaven in my mouth.” Sasha praised lightly while still eating the shrimp scampi.

“I got to say, Bay. You got some magic hands, figuratively and literally... ouch!” Becky agrees while making a personal quip about Bayley, it lead to Bayley kicking Becky’s shin hard under the table.

“I am going to fucking kill you.” Bayley mouthed out in silence directly to Becky.

“You okay, Becks.” Sasha took notice in Becky reacting to her pain.

“Back of my ankle caught the ledge of the leg. My bad.” Becky reached down to the dinner table to soothe her shin, coming up with a lie in disguise while sending a irked look Beck to Bayley.

“So, I watched your tag match on Monday. You two killed it out there.” Sasha spoke about the tag team match on Raw.

“Really. I didn’t know you were watching. You busy traveling the world and doing all these hobbies, you don’t want to be distracted with anything that reminds you of WWE.” Becky becomes surprised that Sasha watches WWE while still on her extended break.

“Just because I’m taking a break does not mean I can watch. Beside Twitter was going nuts.” Sasha responds cheerfully.

“But we lost.” Bayley responds back in confusion, knowing how great that match was, it was a losing effort on her and Becky’s part.

“Yeah you did, but apparently it didn’t matter. I saw several people shipping the heck out of the both of you. Like a couple.” Sasha speaks out before taking another bite of the scampi.

It made Becky nearly choke on her shrimp and Bayley to nearly spit out her drink concurrently.

“The whole world is shipping names for you two. Bayecky. Beckley. BayLynch. I mean those first two names are cringey as hell. But the last one is kind of cute.” Sasha smiled hard at the amazing fan reaction from Becky and Bayley’s Tag Team match on Raw.

A blushed red facade shows in the faces of Becky and Bayley. They both look at each other hesitantly. Sasha began to notice something off and it wasn’t the amazing dinner.

“You two alright? You been acting hella weird since Becky got here.” Sasha put on a confused but a suspicious look at Bayley and Becky acting weird all of a sudden.

“Nobody’s acting weird.” Bayley began to change her facial appearance, acting like there’s nothing going on.

“No weirdness here.” Becky channeling that same reaction, but crossing her fingers awkwardly.

“You sure you two are not hiding anything from me?” Sasha raised her eyebrow while her suspicions are evident.

“Nobody’s hiding anything. It’s just three lads just enjoying a nice dinner. I wish Charlie was here.” Becky continuing her awkward facade. She then distracts the elephant in the room by randomly mentioning Charlotte. 

“Charlotte would have been dying to eat this.” Bayley nods in agreement.

“Well that’s why she with Andrade at the time I mean, you would never expect those two together. It’s funny, huh?” Sasha just so happens to mention Charlotte’s new boyfriend, Andrade.

“Yep, peachy keen.” Becky grinned heavy while shooting a weird glance to Bayley.

“I never expect that one either. I mean Charlotte’s mentioned having a new man in her life twice to me but I didn’t know who she was referring to. Still took me off guard.” Sasha reflects on Charlotte not mentioning her man in the first place to her.

“You weren’t angry?” Bayley raised an eyebrow.

“Not much. He’s seems pretty nice. If anything, if Char is happy, I’m happy too.” Sasha lightly shook her head but made a smile afterwards.

“Well that’s interesting. Hey Bay, I need to speak with you real quick. ASAP.” Becky instantly got up to pull Bayley from her chair just to have another brief conversation in private again.

“Okay....” Bayley forcibly gets removed from her position from her table thanks to Becky.

Becky takes Bayley to the laundry room by the kitchen where hopefully Sasha doesn’t hear their silent conversation.

“What’s up?” Bayley folded her arms.

“See? She doesn’t seem angry. We should tell her now.” Becky making a point about Sasha not being too mad about Charlotte dating Andrade. Coming to the point that she and Bayley should tell Sasha right now when the chance is wide open.

“Why rush it? Maybe because it’s different with Charlotte but us, uh uh.” Bayley having genuine second thoughts.

“Why are you being such a scaredy-cat, Bay. If Charlotte can get away with telling Sasha the truth, we can easily get off the hook.” Becky scoffed at Bayley not going through with the plan.

Meanwhile, back downstairs where Sasha finishes her food, she hears a ping from a phone, but she grabs hers to check, turns out it isn’t. She hears another ping when she notices it’s someone’s else’s phone and better yet, it’s right under the table. She goes under the table to look and she finds that it was Becky’s phone making that pinging noise. Becky might have dropped her phone while getting up and grabbing Bayley in a flash. 

Sasha reaches out to grab Becky’s phone but as soon as she emerges from under the table. The phone comes back on with a number of notifications, texts and some missed calls. But what stood out from the barrage of notifications made Sasha gasp and at the same time, hit her head on the back of the table. She enlarged her eyes at a black and white photo of Becky and Bayley sharing a kiss. She didn’t even feel the pain from the top of her head, but was too shocked and solely focused on what she just saw. 

Meanwhile, back upstairs. Becky and Bayley are continuing to argue back and forth about whether to tell Sasha instantly about them. So far, there are no common agreements.

“That’s a terrible idea.” Bayley shook her head at Becky’s idea that includes maybe a kidnapping in disguise turned into a surprise.

“No, it’s not. I think it crazy but it will work.” Becky whiningly makes her case again.

“Look, we both have to tell her. No funny business. Let’s just go back downstairs and just hash it out.” Bayley puts her hands on Becky’s shoulders, as they both look to come clean to Sasha.

“Alright. Make sure the exit routes are in place.” Becky makes an exhale while plotting escape routes out the house if things get real antsy with Sasha.

Bayley and Becky make their way back to the dinner table. They see Sasha finish up her plate. An unreadable facade is apparent but unbeknownst to both Bayley and Becky.

“Sorry about that, Sash.” Bayley apologizes.

“Don’t apologize. I am sure there’s nothing to hide.” Sasha grinned so hard keeping a straight happy face.

“Yeah, we are good.” Bayley smiles back.

“Oh, Becks. You dropped your phone under the table.” Sasha happens to place Becky’s phone on the table. Her phone lit up showing the selfie of Bayley and Becky kissing. Sasha then turns her happy look into an angry, ticked up look. 

“Shit.” Bayley puts her hand on her mouth.

Becky looks to explain but the hardened facade of Sasha appears to humble her silently, making her eyes focus on the table.

Sasha takes a moment to gather her thoughts. The fact that her two best friends were dating and kept this from her. When it comes to Bayley, her friendship with Sasha is so sacred that it doesn’t need a key, because they never hide anything from each other. For Becky, a sister-like bond was formed a long time ago with Sasha where they always kept in the loop even when they were separated via brand split. Tonight, a sacred friendship with Bayley and the sister-like bond with Becky could dramatically end for Sasha.

“How long?” Sasha looks at her fingernails while still angry and spoke silently.

“Sasha...” Bayley appears to reason with Sasha in the most humble way.

“I said, how long?” Sasha repeats her question this time with a raise in her voice.

“After the rumble.” Becky stammered a little but started to reveal the truth about her and Becky.

“Your telling me the both of you have been together for six months?” Sasha spruced her lips angrily, hoping to not increase her anger as the truth comes to light.

“Well. It’s like we were just playing in the water and what do you know, things got real interesting. And all of sudden, there’s been a spark between us.” Becky humbly explains her part in her new relationship with Bayley.

“And you didn’t even bother to tell me?” Sasha gloomily asked.

“We were going to tell you. Hell, I thought Becky told Charlotte but.....” Bayley explains on her end until Sasha felt her ears burn at the thought of Charlotte knowing first.

“Wait. Charlotte knows?” Sasha raised eyebrows and perhaps, her eye at the thought that Charlotte knows about the two dating.

“Well, she knew from the jump. I thought she was mad but not really.” Becky defends Charlotte knowing despite not being too mad about it.

“Who else knows?” Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

“Sasha, we are sor...” Bayley apologizes once again, only to get cut off again by Sasha.

“Who else fucking knows?!” Sasha remained eye closed but her voice doubled in anger, looking to find out who else knows about Bayley and Becky.

“Several people. Finn, Seth, Natty, Naomi, Mella, Charlotte from the jump.” Becky exhaled a list of people in their inner circle that knows about the pair dating.

“So I’m the last to know. How perfect.” Sasha scoffed away while snapping her fingers 

“Sasha. We are sorry for not telling you. We thought you would freak out if we did.” Bayley apologizes for the third time. But her apology clearly isn’t getting right with Sasha.

“And how is it working out now, Bayley?!” Sasha snaps back at Bayley.

“Lass, please don’t yell at her like that. Just yell at me. This is all me and not her, the blame is on my shoulders.” Becky defends Bayley but letting Sasha deflect her current anger onto her.

“I can’t right now. I need some fucking air.” Sasha scoffed once again. She excuses herself from the table by shoving it aside in anger and disappointment, afterwards she opens the sliding door and slams it shut to step outside.

“Sash, don’t go..” Bayley gets up to try to stop Sasha from leaving.

A rapid shut from the patio door instantly made the house become too quiet. Quiet enough that it formed a brooding display in Bayley’s and Becky’s face, knowing what they did to Sasha after keeping it from her.

“We definitely fucked up, didn’t we?” Becky swallowed a bitter pill as she spoke out to Bayley.

“Yep.” Bayley sat back down depressingly. 

Bayley and Becky seem to have a huge dilemma as they look onto each other in silence, thinking they know what to do next.

***

Sasha has been on the sitting on the swinging patio chair on the porch outside, still on the verge of still being angry and clearly upset. She’s rooted in her spot on the patio chair with her arms folded, trying to make sense of Bayley and Becky dating without being told about it all along.

Becky and Bayley open the door slowly and walked the short steps to the porch where Sasha has been processing this sudden secret between the two.

“You got room for the both of us?” Becky spoke first, breaking the silence.

Sasha ignored Becky but managed to scoot herself to make space for Bayley and Becky.

“Sash. We should have told you from the jump. We been wanting to tell you, but we weren’t so sure how you would handled it.” Bayley pleads for some form of forgiveness out of Sasha, realizing her (and Becky’s) mistake from the beginning.

“Yeah, lass. We were worried that you might feel some type of way about me and Bay. Even as to go enough to not have anything to do with us.” Becky pleads her case as well.

“You two think I would end my friendship with the both of you? I may be hot and fucking ticked right now but I ain’t petty like that. I’m just hot that you both kept it from me for six months.” Sasha shared irked glances at both women. Despite being mad that Becky and Bayley kept their love life under wraps, Sasha couldn’t bare to lose them both from her life.

“You don’t have a problem with me and Bay being a couple?” Becky raised her eyebrow.

“It’s shaky. I thought you were still dating that comedian. And Bay, I thought you were going out with that dude from the gym that we go to everyday.” Sasha drew an exhale, still annoyed after not being told for so long. She didn’t think the possibility of her two best friends being together.

“I guess anything can happen within five months.” Becky drew a chuckle, hoping to cheer up Sasha. She then shared a warm, happy glance at Bayley, realizing that a lot can happen in time.

“Look, Sash. We are so sorry. Is there anything we can do about it?” Bayley leaned close to rub on Sasha’s shoulder. Making another apology from the heart.

“No. Don’t put that on yourselves. I’m still mad at you two for being the last to know about you two but I understand now.” Sasha declined Bayley and Becky’s attempt to make things right, but only to decided to come to grips about their relationship.

“You do?” Bayley and Becky concurrently spoke out, surprised at Sasha’s positive reach about this whole situation.

“You two didn’t have to hide from me. I think it’s cool that you two are dating.” Sasha formed a smile, becoming happy that Becky and Bayley are dating.

It made Becky and Bayley look at each other, fearing this might be a ruse.

“Your just saying that so you might have to go Charlie Manson on us.” Becky leaned back, knowing Sasha is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

“Wha?? What are you talking about?” Sasha appeared to be dumbfounded at Becky’s ridiculous thought.

“Becky assumed you might kill the both of us if you soon found out.” Bayley spoke with a light chuckle.

Then, an uproarious laughter comes out of Sasha. Her face turns red as she holds her stomach filled with laughter. Becky and Bayley look at each other with worry once again, seeing Sasha laughing away just like when Charlotte was erupted in laughter after finding out about the two in Becky’s hotel room.

“You two are a trip. No wonder your meant to be together.” Sasha caught her breath as she finished her laugh, wiping the funny tears from her eyes.

“So we are good?” Becky shared one final worried glance, asking Sasha if she is okay with her and Bayley being a couple.

“Yeah I guess we are. I was never going to kill the both of you. I’m happy for you two, I really am.” Sasha shook her head while regaining her composure. She finally declared her support of Becky and Bayley.

“Well, that’s a relief.” Becky laid back on the patio chair, drew an calming exhale, knowing Sasha wasn’t going to kill her, well figuratively and literally.

“I sense a group hug forming.” Bayley was all smiles, signaling a group hug with Sasha and Becky, hoping to calm all nerves from tonight.

“We all could use one. Come on.” Sasha knowing she was about to squished away to another one of Bayley’s tight hugs, agreed to a group hug after all.

All three women got up in complete happiness with a group hug to top it all off.

***

A dinner with the implications of ending a friendship didn’t end of being on the eleven o’clock news after all.

After finishing up a great dinner, Sasha called it a night as she was headed out the door with a doggy bag of the shrimp scampi for seconds, no less. All smiles was on her end, happy for Becky and Bayley.

“So, we have to do this again. Third wheel sesh and all of that.” Sasha wanted another third wheel type of date date with Becky and Bayley, while putting on her jacket and wrapping her bag at the doorway.

“It doesn’t have to be that way. Bring your husband and we can get Charlie and Andrade. We can have ourselves one whole big triple date. It’s going to be fun.” Becky upped the ante by having a triple date with Sasha and her husband, Mikaze as well as Charlotte and Andrade somewhere down the line.

“I like it. Can’t wait. I had fun tonight.” Sasha smiles away at that thought getting together with her best friends and their significant other.

“Same here. Thank god you didn’t murder us.” Becky, holding hands with Bayley, thanks Sasha for not resorting to murder after the reveal.

“Well, since you put it that way. You know what, I said I was I never going to kill you. Let’s leave it at that. Just don’t keep me out the circle next time.” Sasha puts a finger on her lips but backtracks away at “killing” Becky and Bayley.

“Noted!” Bayley proudly said, promising not to keep another secret away from Sasha.

“I gotta go. You two take it easy now.” Sasha halfway out the door said her goodbye to both women. 

“Later, Sash.” Becky and Bayley said in unison, waving Sasha goodbye.

Sasha was finally gone and Becky and Bayley were alone. They both walked back on the couch, Bayley sat down on the couch first with Becky nestling next to her. A sigh of relief come out of both their mouths. Soon, a recurring thought emerges in Bayley’s mind.

“Were you serious about you not wanting to die while wearing your leather jacket?” Bayley looked at Becky in a weird way, calling back to their private, quick conversation earlier.

“Well, love. I just don’t want to die, especially in this jacket. I love it too much.” Becky awkwardly finds an excuse while scratching her hair.

“Better than me?” Bayley enlarges her eyes and folds her arms in disappointment. Thinking Becky cares more about her leather jacket than her.

“Well I didn’t say that part.” Becky stammers at Bayley’s jokingly accusation.

“So, you love that jacket more than me. I get it now.” Bayley was funnily taken aback, mocking away by being fake upset at Becky.

“Oh come on, babe. I love you.” Becky leaned her chin with a cheery smile at Bayley, telling her that she loves her.

“You claim you do. But apparently your jacket said otherwise.” Bayley remains unfazed, continuing to mock Becky.

“What can I do to make you believe in me?” Becky pleads to change Bayley’s mind.

“You could do one thing and one thing only.” Bayley formed a smirk directly to Becky.

“Do I have to?” Becky sighed and slightly tilted her head.

“It’s me or the jacket. You can’t choose both.” Bayley made a funny ultimatum to Becky. 

“Happy?” A happy scoff comes out of Becky by showing her love to Bayley, she proves it by taking off her leather jacket. 

“Oh, Becks. You really, really do love me.” Continuing her funny jabs, Bayley displayed her love back to Becky by planting a kiss on her knuckles.

“You can cut the act, babe. Besides, I got things I want to do now that we are alone.” Becky knowing Bayley was joking around, hopes to wrap up the evening, as she got real close to her.

“Say no more.” Bayley smiled as she met Becky halfway with a kiss.

They both got up from the couch hand in hand, as they headed upstairs quickly where both women clearly got some alluring intentions for the rest of their evening.

It was rocky but with Sasha still by their side and supporting them at best, the weight on Becky and Bayley’s shoulders seemed to be gone and they can finally move on as their relationship blossoms. Thankfully enough they did not end up in a pair of body bags on a crime scene on the top story of the eleven o’clock news.


End file.
